Compositions containing energetic compounds such as nitratoesters, nitramines and/or other nitro-group-bearing compounds, combustible fuels, oxidants and combinations of these are used for a variety of functions in a wide range of industrial and other types of applications. A problem commonly encountered with the use of such compositions is that they are difficult to dispose of in an ecologically acceptable manner. These compositions have a potential for the accidental or spontaneous initiation of a forceful reaction accompanied by the sudden release of a large amount of energy. Initiation may result from external influences such as an inadvertent impact or an accidental electrostatic discharge, and environmental and safety considerations require such a potential for danger to be reduced or avoided.